


Способы популяризации

by Nati



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Джедаи очень популярны на просторах голонета. И, разумеется, у них есть фанаты. Которые их очень сильно любят.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-18: http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/p214873736.htm
> 
> По заявке «Асока пишет рейтинговые фанфики про Оби-Вана и Энакина. Однажды забывает запаролить свой датапад и их находит Рекс или Коди, которые офигевая несут их Энакину или Оби-Вану. Или находит сразу Энакин опционально».

_Энакин наклонился и провёл языком по груди учителя, оставляя влажную дорожку. Оби-Ван удовлетворённо выдохнул, погружая пальцы в его короткие волосы и наматывая косичку на руку, тяня её вниз, заставляя Энакина опускаться с лёгкими поцелуями на живот._   
_— О да, ты многому научился, мой юный падаван, — выдохнул он. — Хотя нам всё ещё нужно проверить… твои умения._   
_— Я вас не разочарую, мой учитель, — томно отозвался Энакин и опустился ещё ниже._   
_Он провёл языком по члену Оби-Вана, прикрывая от наслаждения глаза. Как давно он хотел этого! Как давно мечтал, наконец, чтобы учитель перестал видеть в нём ребёнка, чтобы увидел мужчину. И вот теперь эти мечты сбылись! Энакин выдохнул и насадился ртом на член Оби-Вана до самого основания, утыкаясь носом в жёсткие паховые волоски. Учитель сладостно застонал, до боли дёргая падаванскую косичку, вскидывая бёдра навстречу. Энакин с восторгом понимал, что это именно из-за него Оби-Ван ведёт себя так – открыто,_ _раскрепощённо_ _, страстно. Только с ним учитель может быть таким – Энакин никому больше не позволит увидеть его в подобном положении._   
_— О, Энакин, — выдохнул Оби-Ван, вскидывая бёдра. — О да, мой хороший, вот так!_   
_Энакин торжествовал._

Рекс поднял глаза на Коди и осторожно вытянул руку с датападом, как будто он рисковал взорваться в любой момент.

— Думаю, нам не стоит знать о личной жизни начальства, — сказал Рекс.

— Думаю, начальству стоит сообщить, что об их личной жизни может узнать любой, умеющий читать, — добавил Коди.

Они переглянулись. С одной стороны – клоны были лишены любопытства. С другой – ни одно живое существо не могло пройти мимо внезапно всплывших фактов о непосредственном начальстве. Даже клоны. Даже Рекс с Коди. Они опять пристально посмотрели на датапад. Возможно это был чей-то… дневник наблюдений? Не совсем похоже, конечно, но мало ли кто как эти самые наблюдения записывает. Нужно заглянуть в файл владельца и вернуть датапад.

Именно это Коди с Рексом и решили.

_Энакин задыхался. Всё его тело будто горело, будто он окунулся в огненную реку – настолько ему было жарко и горячо. Оби-Ван держал его руки соединёнными за головой и двигался в нём резко, мощно, всякий раз задевая ту самую точку, которая посылала по позвоночнику Энакина разряды наслаждения. Он выгибался и хрипло стонал, запрокидывая голову, выставляя шею, чтобы Оби-Вану было удобно её целовать и кусать, прихватывать зубами кожу – завтра по всей груди расцветут засосы, которые Энакин будет носить с гордостью, как самые почётные награды. О, как же ему было хорошо! Чувствовать член Оби-Вана в себе, принимать его ритмичные, сильные толчки, раздвигать ноги ещё шире, стремясь насадиться ещё больше. Его собственный член был болезненно возбуждён и тяжело лежал на животе, истекая смазкой и требуя внимания, но Оби-Ван не позволял Энакину до него дотронуться. И это было потрясающе – они оба знали, что он кончит только от ощущения заполненности, от ощущения члена Оби-Вана в себе._   
_— Пожалуйста, мастер, — стонал Энакин, извиваясь на простынях. — Пожалуйста, прошу, мастер!_   
_— Что ты просишь? — наклонился к нему Оби-Ван, прикусывая за мочку уха. — Говори яснее, мой ученик._   
_Энакин застонал ещё громче, выгнулся, отрывая спину от матраса и опираясь только на лопатки. Он горел – внутри и снаружи. Он кричал, срывая голос. Он видел перед собой истинную Силу._   
_— Ну же, скажи мне, — продолжал шептать Оби-Ван. — Скажи мне!_   
_Энакин широко распахнул глаза и с его губ сорвалось:_

— Что делаете?

Коди с Рексом не вздрогнули, конечно же нет, потому что клоны не вздрагивают, когда к ним обращается начальство. Вместо этого они вытянулись в струнку и посмотрели на генерала Скайуокера своими самыми обычными взглядами.

— Нашли неустановленный датапад, собирались вернуть владельцу, сэр, — отрапортовал Коди.

Энакин удивлённо приподнял бровь и взял протянутый ему датапад, быстро пробегаясь глазами по открытому тексту. Выражение его лица не изменилось ни на секунду.

— И как, нашли владельца? — спросил он.

— Не успели, сэр, — отчитался Рекс.

— Хорошо, — задумчиво кивнул Энакин и покивал головой. — Я сам его найду. Можете быть свободны.

— Так точно, сэр! — в голос отозвались Рекс и Коди и, развернувшись на пятках, покинули комнату.

Да, определённо лучше, если генерал Скайуокер сам будет разбираться с владельцем всех этих датападов и текстов. Определённо.

***

— Фанфик? — задумчиво протянул Оби-Ван, листая страницы текста, в котором описывалось, как он втрахивал своего бывшего ученика в стену прямо возле Зала Совета.

Энакин не отозвался: он то краснел, то бледнел, но больше, конечно, тихо подвывал в подушку от смеха. Оби-Ван не меняясь в лице перешёл по ссылке внизу текста (который заканчивался глубоким минетом и спермой на улыбающемся лице Энакина – _как нецивилизованно_ ) и вышел на главную страницу «Галактического Архива Фанфикшна».

— Я не знаю что это, но, Сила, мне даже в голову не приходило, что можно переспать с кем-то в саду Тысячи Фонтанов! — отозвался Энакин. — А позы! Позы-то какие, они вообще физически возможны?

— Если очень постараться, — всё ещё пребывая в задумчивости сказал Оби-Ван, а потом с выражением зачитал: — Аннотация: попав на маленькую отдалённую планету, Оби-Ван и Энакин попадают в плен к агрессивному племени. Чтобы спасти свои жизни они должны принять участие в ритуале, который станет проверкой их чувств друг к другу. Предупреждения: даб-кон, фистинг, публичный секс.

— Что такое даб-кон? — спросил Энакин, но тут же замотал головой. — Нет, знаешь, я не хочу слышать ответ. Два последних уже как бы намекают.

— Наверное, ничего плохого, жанр романтика стоит, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван. — Дальше есть фанфики, где Оби-Ван топ, Энакин топ, они меняются с предупреждениями о кинках на связывание, фут-фетиш, игры с огнём, подчинение, нон-кон, юст, кроссдрессинг – и я даже думать не хочу, что это такое.

— И везде мы с тобой? — с любопытством посмотрел на него Энакин. — Серьёзно? Мы настолько популярны?

— Ну почему, вот есть, например, Оби-Ван и Квинлан Вос, Оби-Ван и Мейс Винду, Энакин и Мейс Винду, Энакин и Канцлер Палпатин, Энакин и… о, это тебе лучше даже не знать.

— Что мне там лучше не знать?

— Поверь, не стоит.

— Эй! Я хочу, давай. Вряд ли меня что-то ещё может удивить.

— Оби-Ван и Энакин, Мейс Винду и Энакин, Совет и Энакин, рыцари и Энакин, и всё это в одном тексте. Предупреждения зачитать?

— … Нет, спасибо.

— Мудрое решение. Оби-Ван и Элиана, Энакин и Элиана. Романтика, первый раз, драма, ангст, юмор, детектив, приключения, мистика, кинк, ожп.

— Кто такая Элиана?

— Видимо, ожп, если контекстная подсказка мне не соврала. Элиана Мира Кристен Свирт всегда знала, что она не такая как все. У неё была Сила. Она должна была стать джедаем, но родители отказались отдавать свою единственную дочь, поэтому она так и не попала в Храм. Но они погибли, когда ей было всего пятнадцать, оставив ей всё своё многочисленное состояние. Но зачем ей эта роскошь, когда идёт война? Элиана оставляет свой дом, чтобы помогать джедаям, и на одной планете спасает от неминуемой гибели двух рыцарей, которые в благодарность за помощь позволяют ей остаться с ними. В примечаниях стоит «мой первый фанфик, оставляйте отзывы», а потом три абзаца о том, что не нравится – не читайте, а критиковать каждый мастак.

— Мне вот даже интересно почитать стало.

— Триста двадцать семь частей.

— А вот сейчас уже нет. Давай вернёмся туда, где ты меня неистово любишь во всех местах. Эти тексты обычно короче.

— Это чей датапад вообще?

— Асоки. И нет, я не буду её за это наказывать. В конце концов, нам всем надо как-то расслабляться, пусть читает. Она же прекрасно знает, что это неправда.

— Только напомни ей, чтобы не забывала датапады где попало. А то будем потом отчитываться за неуставные отношения перед всем Советом.

— А Совет перед кем будет отчитываться? — спросил Энакин, забирая датапад и тыкая пальцем в имя Винду. — Мейс и Йода, Мейс и Хондо, Мейс и Депа. Тридцать семь страниц! Смотри-ка, есть ещё Энакин и Мейс, первый раз, даб-кон… Нет, всё-таки, что такое даб-кон?..

— Я не думаю, что нам стоит это знать, — покачал головой Оби-Ван.

— Нет, смотри, тут есть подсказка. Даб-кон это…

Энакин прочитал всплывающую подсказку, потом машинально ткнул в рядом стоящий нон-кон и отложил датапад в сторону. На лице у него появилось задумчиво-философское выражение, как если бы он только что переосмыслил свою жизнь. Оби-Ван разглядывал его с интересом.

— Ты был прав, нам не стоит это знать, — кивнул Энакин. — Забудем всё, что видели?

— Отличное решение, — одобрил Оби-Ван. — Зато теперь понятны все смешки твоего падавана. Она просто нас – как это тут было написано? – шипперит. Надеюсь, она хотя бы сама это не пишет.

— Да когда бы она успевала? — хмыкнул Энакин. — Только читает, я полагаю.

***

_— Учитель вы… вы серьёзно? — ошеломлённо выдохнул Энакин. — Вы правда этого хотите?_  
 _— Если бы не хотел, не предлагал бы, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — Давай же, не тяни._  
 _У Энакина дрожали руки, когда он развязывал мастеру тунику. Неужели его учитель действительно хотел отдаться ему? Энакин не мог в это поверить. Он всегда представлял это по-другому, что именно он будет в нижней позиции, что это Оби-Ван натянет его на себя, выбивая из груди весь кислород. Но мастер… о, он хотел, чтобы это Энакин его взял._  
 _Энакин опустился на колени и со всем трепетом прижался поцелуем к пояснице своего учителя, обдавая его ягодицы тёплым, даже жарким дыханием. Глаза закатывались от удовольствия. Пальцы нетерпеливо пробежались по сжатому колечку мышц и надавили. Оби-Ван протяжно застонал, выгибаясь. Энакин опустился ниже и прошёлся по анусу языком, смачивая учителя. Тот тяжело дышал и дёргал бёдрами навстречу, когда Энакин начал его разрабатывать пальцами._  
 _— О, мой мастер, вы так прекрасны, — выдохнул Энакин, приподнимаясь. — Я вас так люблю._  
 _— Я тебя тоже, — тихо отозвался Оби-Ван. — Мой Энакин._  
 _Больше Энакин сдерживаться не мог: он вытащил пальцы и вошёл единым рывком, заставляя Оби-Вана выгнуться и застонать, хватаясь руками за простынь. Как хорошо! Как хорошо ему было, как тесно и узко. Оби-Ван выгибался под ним, извивался, стонал и сам подавался назад, насаживаясь. Энакин не мог делать это медленно, он трахал своего учителя жёстко и сильно, до синяков сжимая бёдра. И Оби-Вану это нравилось._

Добавить фанфик в закладки  
Поблагодарить автора   
Подписаться   
Оставить комментарий:

**Snips:** Автор, это было круто, хоть и немного оосно. И я увидела парочку ошибок. Могу отбетить, если хотите.  
 **yeaQnm aji helaleS:** С удовольствием приму вашу помощь. Как насчёт долговременного сотрудничества? У меня пара фичков ещё в процессе.  
 **Snips:** А что за пейринг и жанр?  
 **yeaQnm aji helaleS:** Один Скайуокер/Кеноби, там, думаю, будет романтика и что-нибудь милое. А вот второй даже не знаю, зайдёт ли аудитории. Там Гривус/Кеноби, нон-кон или даб-кон, принуждение и вообще мрак. Под настроение что-то написалось.  
 **Snips:** Ох ты. Давай в личку, там обговорим. Первый сразу возьму, мой пейринг, да и милоту я люблю. Напиши сюжет второго, я подумаю.  
 **yeaQnm aji helaleS:** Ок, сейчас напишу в личку.  
 **Maybe Sheev:** Как минимум один читатель Гривус/Кеноби у вас есть. Буду ждать! Кстати, когда вы закончите "Цветные осколки моей души"? Там от палпакина пока только юст, а так хотелось уже нцешечку.  
 **yeaQnm aji helaleS:** Я в процессе! Работа отнимает много времени, но я не забросил. Постараюсь написать за выходные.  
 **Maybe Sheev:** С нетерпением буду ждать! Вдохновения вам и выходных побольше!


	2. Драббл-бонус

— Привет, Скай… — начала Асока, но тут же поправилась, увидев за спиной Энакина Оби-Вана: — учитель. Здравствуйте, мастер Кеноби.

— Привет, Шпилька, — улыбнулся Энакин.

— Асока, — кивнул Оби-Ван.

— У нас брифинг? — спросила Тано, переводя взгляд с учителя на Кеноби и обратно, оценивая их какие-то подозрительно весёлые лица. — Или у нас выходные и это повод для радости, потому что можно поваляться на кровати и ничего не делать?

— Нет, — покачал головой Энакин и расплылся в совсем уж неприличной улыбке.

Асока испытала смутную тревогу. Интуиция, отлично развитая у всех форсюзеров, буквально вопила дурным голосом. Учитель был слишком весел, а мастер Кеноби, в свою очередь, не спешил как-то этот градус веселья снижать, значит тоже веселился. Это было очень подозрительно.

— Тогда что случилось? — спросила Асока осторожно.

— Да просто мы тут с _моим мастером_ прогуливались по кораблю, искали, где бы можно было _уединиться_ и спокойно… _поговорить._ И зашли в комнату отдыха, — ответил Энакин, задумчиво поднимая глаза к потолку.

Асока почувствовала, что что-то происходит. Что-то важное, несомненно критично важное, что-то, что можно будет записать, потом обдумать, обговорить с друзьями… Тано тряхнула головой, прогоняя эти мысли. Энакин продолжал улыбаться, Оби-Ван, стоя рядом, медленно оглаживал бороду и поглядывал на своего бывшего падавана с намёком. У Асоки даже пальцы дрогнули в инстинктивном жесте, знакомом всем, кто хоть раз набирал большие тексты на датападе.

— Иии?.. — поторопила Асока, мысленно уже составляя план драбблика.

— И нашли твой датапад, — закончил Энакин, чуть наклоняя голову.

— К сожалению, нам пришлось его включить, чтобы найти владельца, так что мы просим прощение за то, что прочитали некоторую… информацию, — добавил Оби-Ван безукоризненно вежливым голосом, хотя в глазах у него прямо так и отсвечивал огонь веселья.

— Д-да ничего, — заикнулась Асока, забирая из рук учителя пад. — Спасибо…

Это была катастрофа. Кажется, она не закрыла вкладку с фиком, который читала, а там же была нц и… О, теперь её передадут другому учителю. Или она сама уйдёт, потому что смотреть в глаза Энакину и Оби-Вану определённо не сможет. Что же они теперь о ней думают?..

— Больше не забывай его где попало, — вкрадчивым, полным намёков голосом сказал Энакин.

— Или хотя бы не забывай запароливать, — добавил Оби-Ван.

— Ладно, — отозвалась Асока, машинально включая пад и пробегаясь глазами по тексту. — А тут другой открыт был… Ой!

Если раньше она ещё могла сказать, что зашла на этот сайт случайно, то теперь уже было поздно. Возможно, ей стоит подумать о своём поведении. Возможно, снаружи корабля. Да, прямо в гиперпространстве.

— А этот нам больше понравился, — сказал Энакин и подмигнул, когда Асока подняла на него шокированный взгляд.

— Хотя некоторые детали всё равно вызывают сомнения, — покачал головой Оби-Ван и с задумчивым видом пошёл дальше. — Например, я не уверен, что Мейс бы нас не выгнал, если бы узнал.

— Но эй, там всё вполне логично, — возразил Энакин, пристраиваясь рядом. — Хотя я не верю, конечно, что он захотел бы нас прикрывать, но вот магистр Йода…

Асока проводила их ошеломлённым взглядом, а потом прижала датапад к груди, развернулась на пятках и понеслась в свою каюту. У неё в голове только что родился гениальный сюжет! Чем не повод начать не только бетить, но и писать фики? Если уж у неё, в отличие от всех остальных, генералы почти всегда перед глазами. О да, она станет самой известным фикрайтером в фандоме!


End file.
